


quiet, deafening words

by spilled_notes



Series: Utterances [5]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes
Summary: For the prompt 'things you said that made me feel like shit'.  Serena in her office at the end of 'Life in the Freezer'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something to fix this ep, but then this happened. Sorry.

‘I’ve accepted the secondment.’

It goes round and round in Serena’s head. There’s nothing else, nothing else in the world.

Everything falls away, fades into white noise, muffled by those four quiet, _deafening_ words that tore at her heart.

 *

Leaving.

Absconding.

Escaping.

Running away.

Sodding off.

* 

Leaving.

Leaving _her_.

_Did I say too much? Not enough?_

She rubs the bridge of her nose, her forehead, her temples. Feels the start of an insidious headache.

 *

How dare she?

How dare she ruin this day, when she’s finally admitted how she feels, when they’ve helped a man fulfill his promise to his wife? When they had the promise of dinner, of a date? Of becoming something more, something wonderful?

* 

She trusts Raf to make sure she isn’t disturbed. Doesn’t bother to stifle her sobs, to wipe away the tears coursing down her cheeks and splashing onto the desk.

What would it matter if they saw anyway? The rumour mill will already be in full swing following that little display.

Doesn’t matter. She’d kiss the living daylights out of her in front of the entire hospital if it would make her change her mind. If it would make her stay.

 *

She makes the mistake of looking up. Bernie’s empty chair is right in her eyeline.

For a moment she can’t breathe.

Then a ragged, heaving breath, an ugly sob tearing from her throat.

_Damn you, Berenice Wolfe. Damn you to hell and back. To bloody Ukraine and back._

_Why did I have to go and fall in love with you?_


End file.
